


Lucky

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: Wasp gets an intern.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



> this is...ridiculous....
> 
> for niki! based on our ironwasp HAPPY au! im too lazy to link but its where wasp was never fucked over by shockwave and they both got into the elite guard and had a thing kinda and lived together and are happy and good and lame i love these two but i am also very embarrassed haha byeee

“So it’s a real pleasure to get to work with you, I can’t even begin to describe,” the mech says, excited enough that he’s bouncing on his feet, “I hope I do a good job! It’s such an honor, thank you so much.”

Wasp frowns, but in that way where he’s trying to seem like he’s not really frowning. He’s probably confused, and that’s adorable, but Wasp has always been good with awkward situations. Ironhide tries not to laugh out loud when Wasp asks, though, “You’re welcome. Thank you for joining us. What was your name again?”

“Breakaway!” He salutes, for the millionth time probably, and doesn’t seem less excited at all, “Looking forward to working with you!”

“Noted. You’ll be briefed by Cliffjumper, and he’ll show you around. I’ll see you after lunch. We’ll go through your duties here.”

“Sir, yes sir. See you soon!”

He doesn’t put his hand down till Wasp turns around and gives Ironhide a _look_ , and they walk away from the mech, out of the office. They enter the elevator to head downwards, and Wasp leans against a wall, seemingly exhausted, “So. That was the intern.”

“Seems like you got a good one,” Ironhide says, quite amused by what has just transpired, “He’s super into the job.”

“Those are always the worst,” Wasp scowls, folding his arms, “Sure, they do their job well enough, but the questions and the talking are never worth it. But whatever, it’s been a while since I had an intern under me anyway.”

Ironhide snickers, “Babysitting duty.”

“Don’t fragging start.”

“You’re a nanny.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Wasp punches his arm, a spot just above his elbow joint that Wasp always punches. Sometimes Ironhide thinks there’s an indentation in his arm the size of Wasp’s fist, but that’s unlikely. He doesn’t think he’d mind if that’s the case, anyway.

He wraps an arm around Wasp’s shoulders and squeezes the mech, taking a few more punches with a grin, “I think you could pull the hot babysitter look.”

“Get the frag out of here.”

Wasp leans away like he’s trying to escape Ironhide’s hold, but he definitely isn’t trying his hardest. There’s still a few floors left before the lift doors open again, so Ironhide takes his time to just really squeeze Wasp’s shoulders, hard enough Wasp yells a bit in pain.

Another punch to his arm when he lets go, but Wasp doesn’t seem too mad about it. He’s smiling a little as they head to the cafeteria, and well. Ironhide’s always happy when Wasp’s happy.

And Wasp doesn’t smile like that earlier with the intern, so yeah. Ironhide’s good.

/

It doesn’t really _bother_ him, per se. It’s just very different to be in Wasp’s office and see some really talkative intern acting as his assistant instead of just seeing Wasp by himself. Breakaway’s loving the job, apparently. Ironhide is willing to bet that in the entirety of the Elite Guard, Breakaway loves his job the most.

Because _look_ at him.

He’s filing things away and chattering all the while, rambling on about some experience he had while in the Academy. He’s beaming, glancing at Wasp every so often like he’s checking to see if Wasp’s still listening.

And the weird part? Wasp’s listening. He’s doing work, but he’s making the appropriate noises of acknowledgment, and he hasn’t told Breakaway to keep quiet yet. He smiles a little now, at a joke Breakaway cracks and Ironhide…isn’t sure what is going on. It’s like he just stepped into an alternate dimension, one where Wasp endures chatter.

It is bizarre.

Wasp glances up and notices him by the door, and his optics flashes brighter, “Hey. You just got here?”

Partially true, because Ironhide has been standing there for about three minutes, hand up in the air to knock on the door. He never did get to knock; swept away in whatever’s going on in Wasp’s office.

He smiles though, because he needs to understand whatever this is, first, “Yeah. Ready for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Wasp types a few more words onto his desk monitor and shuts it down, standing up to stretch. He looks good when he does that, and Ironhide realizes he’s not the only one watching. Wasp addresses Breakaway with a turn of his head, after, “Lunch break, Breakaway.”

“Yes sir, just a few more of these then I’ll head out. Have a good lunch!”

Wasp waves and meets Ironhide by the door, and they leave. It’s routine. Ironhide still feels a little odd, though.

The elevator door closes before them and Ironhide makes himself say, “Kid talks a lot.”

“Primus, you have no idea.”

“You okay with it?”

Wasp shrugs, just as the doors open, “It’s not so bad. He’s a good storyteller. He doesn’t speak nonsense. I guess it’s a nice change of pace, it’s different having someone else working beside me.”

Ironhide mulls that over. Sounds reasonable. Wasp is still Wasp, practical and reasonable as always. Who apparently has an intern with a crush on him.

That’s fine. Ironhide isn’t insecure. “Yeah I can see that. He’s good at his job?”

“So and so,” Wasp smiles, chuckling a little, “He’s got good jokes, though.”

Ironhide definitely isn’t insecure. He’s been with Wasp for so long now that he couldn’t bring himself to be insecure if he tried. That being said.

It’s been a while since Ironhide feels annoyed.

/

“Hey,” Breakaway looks up from his monitor, and Ironhide jerks a thumb to Wasp’s desk, “Where’d he go?”

“A meeting with the Magnus, sir. I’m afraid I don’t really know when he’ll be done.”

Ironhide gives his pending comms a quick check and notices a message from Wasp he hasn’t opened yet. About a meeting, like Breakaway said, and that he might not make it to lunch. Ironhide glances at the intern, “Yep, I didn’t see his comm. Thanks, kid.”

A beat, then he continues, “So how are you liking the job?”

Breakaway smiles, but it’s nothing like his wide, apparently Wasp-exclusive smiles, “It’s pretty good. I’m learning a lot about the Elite Guard. Wasp has been really good to me.”

“Oh yeah? You’re lucky, you know? He’s never usually so nice to interns.”

“Really?” There it is, that thousand watt grin, “How is he usually with interns?”

“Wasp doesn’t usually take shit, and he’s not too patient. Doesn’t really talk to them, at least.”

“He’s never been that way with me,” Breakaway hums, definitely smug. It’s…amusing. “We talk quite a bit. It’s really fun. And sometimes I mess up I guess, but he helps me out.”

Ironhide smirks, “Yeah. Like I said, you’re pretty lucky.”

“I guess I am,” practically preening, Breakaway shifts away from his monitor to give Ironhide his full attention, “Ironhide, sir? You share an apartment with Wasp, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What’s he like? When he’s not at work?”

The ball bearings on Breakaway, really. Ironhide raises an orbital ridge, “What do you mean?”

“Like…is he the same when he’s at work? Is he more open, maybe? Friendlier?

Ironhide laughs, “Oh man. That’s kinda personal, don’t you think?”

Breakaway splutters a little, but he seems more flustered than anything, “Um! I just meant that…I mean, I haven’t worked with him for too long…and you’re his close friend. I’m just a little curious. He’s so hard to read. He’s so professional and charismatic, but not in a loud way like some of the other Elite Guard officials are. You know I first met him in the Academy? I don’t think he remembers me but I asked him a question about the negotiations with NAILs and he was _so_ cool about it. The way he explained things, the way he spoke. I don’t know. I think I wanted to be in the Elite Guard because of him.”

Ironhide is quite taken aback. He hasn’t been expecting an entire backstory. Breakaway seems a little lost in thought.

“Yeah, well,” Breakaway jumps a little, but looks at Ironhide, “He’s definitely professional and cool. And really great. Work aside, he’s really awesome to be with. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, he knows what’s important. A go-getter. Also, kind of sweet sometimes. Difficult to read, but worth every second of trying to anyway.”

Ironhide laughs, because this feels ridiculous, “You’re working for a good mech, Breakaway. I’m glad that you know that.”

Breakaway beams, “Yeah! Thank you.” He drums his fingers on his desk a few times, before finally coming out with it, “I’ve been wondering, though…Is he seeing anyone? Or anything like that? He’s never really talked about anyone before.”

“Oh? Not at all?”

“Well, usually he talks about work. And about you, sometimes. Not really…anyone else.”

“Huh. Wonder why that is.”

It probably shouldn’t be so satisfying how Breakaway’s smile just slowly fades, but it is anyway, “…You’re…flatmates. Right?”

Ironhide smiles, “Exactly.”

“Oh. But—“

The office door opens and Wasp walks in, looking a little antsy. Talk about timing. He notices Ironhide and scowls, “Did you not go to lunch yet?”

“Nope. Got caught up talking to Breakaway here.”

“Okay, whatever. Come on, I’m starving and annoyed. Buy me something.”

“Only if you say please.”

Wasp rolls his optics, “Frag off.”

“Not good enough. Gotta work on that, Wasp.”

“ _Whatever,_ let’s go,” Wasp walks out of his office again, folding his arms like he would do when he’s mad and Ironhide spares Breakaway a little wave before joining his friend. Breakaway looks a little out of it and well. Ironhide can’t say he feels too bad.

In the lift, Wasp leans against Ironhide and groans loudly, like he’s in physical pain. Ironhide laughs and pats the side of his helm; Wasp never liked his monthly meetings; and Wasp doesn’t move away from his touch.

In all honesty, it’s Ironhide who has been lucky all along.

/

“What?”

Ironhide nods; he can’t really help his wry smile, “He’s into you. That intern. Like, really into you.”

Breakaway’s still chatty, but his obvious adoration for Wasp has lessened a little. Or at least it seems that way when Ironhide’s around. Good enough for Ironhide, at least. It doesn’t help the way Breakaway looked at them with an odd, lost expression just seconds ago when they left for lunch as they always do.

Wasp seems contemplative, “Hm. I didn’t notice that. But I guess it’s not a wild assumption. He was getting kind of clingy.”

“Gonna do anything about it?”

Wasp raised an orbital ridge at him, “Should I? He’s just an intern. I don’t really care. He hasn’t been slacking on work, and that’s really all that matters.”

Ironhide hums in agreement. Typical Wasp. Nothing wrong with that. He realizes that Wasp’s still looking at him, and is startled by the mischievous look Wasp’s wearing, “What’s up?”

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No, you’re crazy.”

Wasp grins too wide; never a good sign, “Oh, you’re jealous alright. You talked to him about that, huh? No wonder he’s been quieter. You were jealous.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Oh, Ironhide. That’s adorable.”

“Primus, spare me,” Wasp’s snickering; he rarely ever gets to tease Ironhide like this, and Ironhide knows he’s definitely going to keep this up for days at least, “Just didn’t want the kid to get his hopes up.”

“So what’d you do? Told him to back off? That’s so _cheesy_.”

Ironhide swipes at Wasp to cuff him or something, make him shut up, but Wasp ducks and laughs loudly, “Aww, mech. You know you don’t need to worry about that. Stop terrorizing my interns.”

It’s terrible, but Wasp looks so gleeful so Ironhide can’t be too mad. He does punch Wasp in the side when he found his opening though, and Wasp just laughs away, even with the wind knocked out of him, “Jerk.”

“Cute, Ironhide. Really,” Wasp straightens up and reaches for Ironhide’s neck, tugging him down to peck him on the chin once, before letting go, “Don’t worry about things like that. It’s unnecessary.”

Ironhide can’t even pretend he’s mad now, especially because of the little kiss, “Yeah? Why?”

“Well, because.” Wasp shrugs, folding his arms, “Because I say so. And because I’m not interested in stuff like that with other people.”

Ironhide throws an arm around him, and Wasp only realizes his grave mistake once he sees Ironhide’s grinning face. Ironhide looks delighted, “Who’s the cheesy one now, Wasp?”

Wasp shoves at him, but half-heartedly, and Ironhide just laughs and laughs. Wasp tries to look cross, but his lip components are curved in a smile anyway. He rolls his optics, but doesn’t turn his head away when Ironhide pulls him closer.

“Hey, give me another kiss. Since you’re interested in stuff like that with me.”

“Get off of me, afthole. No way.”

“Come on, no one’s gonna see. Please?”

Wasp glances at the panel on the elevator; three floors before the ground floor. He turns to Ironhide, and sighs, like he’s tired of it all. He kisses Ironhide anyway, on the mouth this time, and positively does _not_ lean into Ironhide when the mech tilts his face up and kisses him proper.

They let go of each other eventually; and Wasp makes a face at the stupid, satisfied smile Ironhide’s wearing.

The elevator dings, and the doors open.

“You know,” Ironhide says as they walk out of the lift, “I’m pretty sure there are security cameras in the elevators.”

Wasp looks at him and scowls a little, “Of course you knew that. Well. Whatever. You’re still lame.”

Ironhide snorts, “Yeah. So are you, Wasp.”

Somehow, Wasp doesn’t even try to protest that.


End file.
